The Cold Truth
by Lover of Souls
Summary: Sebastian needs to protect Ciel and they both need to discover the cold truth...


Ciel's body was flat and unmoving on the cold ground of the dark alley way, Sebastian stood beside him looking at the demon before them. Sebastian sensed him master's heart beating and that the contract they had still tied him to his young master and that his duty was to kill this creature that stood between them and his master's revenge. He recalled that boy that came to him that day and how utterly wreaked he was. He sighed how much this waiting had made him weak, he needed a soul… And his master's soul would be his soon enough, but was this seasoning worth it. This deal was good in the beginning but it might be just too much trouble for a soul? And what… what if he had begun to feel _something_… For this… mere boy? That was what was on this demons mind day and night but he knew deep down it was worth it. At least, it would be in the end…

The demon had sustained many blows and his body was covered in his blood as he now stood protectively in front of his master. His nicely tailored jacket had been torn away some time ago and his shirt was nearly torn away, it exposed his pale skin and slick body. Sebastian sighed for the second time and tore away the rest of the fabric, frowning as it fell to the ground, "What a waste…" he murmured to himself.

His master stirred and at this sight he moved his gaze away from the enemy for a moment. The demon took advantage of this and charged forward, his black cloak flowed behind him as he ran soundlessly down the alley way. His body moved with lightning speed and he seemed to float above the earth like a black raven fling through the midnight skies. His face seemed paler than the butler's and his hair was not combed as his, it was a mess and stuck out in all directions, mostly it covered his red eyes.

Sebastian scoped Ciel into his strong, thin arms and dodged the attacker with a graceful and swift movement. He wrapped his young master with his master's coat that was a pace away from where he stood and then sat him up to where he was conferrable in his unconscious state.

Sebastian's bloody figure pranced in the moonlight around the other damned creature. Their eyes meet and neither one's gaze feel from the others. Ceils body stirred once more but the butler didn't let this movement distract him from his target. They went in circles around each other, like wolves studding their prey. Neither one was weak and neither one was completely out matched.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sebastian's master asked impatiently from behind the two in a chocked but firm voice.

"Well master," the enslaved demon answered, "What would you have me do?"

"Do I need to tell you," Ciel asked in a childish voice.

"All I need is your command." Sebastian explained respectably, almost mockingly.

Ciel tore off his right eye patch with a sigh, opening his tender scared eye, exposing the mark he bore of the contract, "Sebastian I command you to kill this demon so I can seek my vengeances on my mother and father's deaths."

"As you request, Master." Sebastian bowed curtly and turned to the, now insignificant, demon and tore off his left glove exposing his purple inked tattoo of the contract with a swift motion.

Sebastian went at the demon with quicker than ever before motions. His eyes glowed a bright red and he turned into practically nothing but black feathers with ever movement. His body had now blended in to the shadows and he almost turned into his complete true self.

When the air cleared there was nothing more of the inferior demon but a bloody stain on the ground from where he must have stood. Sebastian smiled as he walked up to his master and picked him up walking away from the mess making sure Ciel didn't see the blood or his true form.

Ciel obviously protested on being carried 'like a child' but his wounds made it painful to go home on foot. So eventually he sighed and let his butler carry him to his mansion. The mansion was as they left it with Finny tending to the gardens, with his strength it was a disaster, and 'The cook', Baldo, making the kitchen a mess by trying to cook to fast, and Mey-Rin trying her best to tidy up but with her eye sight it wasn't exactly an amazing sight. When they saw their of their master's return the rushed to great him. At the sight of their young master they knew something was wrong and tried to ask Sebastian but he shook them of with ease and charm, with a few words: "Let's try to help the young master by keeping it normal."

They all nodded obediently and ran off with serious expressions and determined eyes. They all rushed to complete their duties as they 'normally' did.

Sebastian placed his master on the master bed and took his jacket off. He unbuttoned his lace shirt and slid it carefully of his young body. His frail body held deep and threatening wounds that, if anyone else where tending to him, would have been fatal. Sebastian knelt down and placed his hands on his body and with his blood socked silk gloves wrapped the gashes with white, cotton bandages. His master's breathing seemed to ease just at the feel of a familiar bed but after the bandages where placed on the slices he sighed in relief quietly in his slumber.

Sebastian diapered in to the shadows in the corner of his room, watching his from there with deep red protectively vicious eyes.


End file.
